Can't Run Forever
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: A small pact is forced to flee from a wicked beast... But you can't keep running forever, can you? Pure OC story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Preview

Hi everyone! This will be my first fanfiction for the Sight! The first chapter is this, my author's note. Please read this first! It will give you information about the story.

Okay, so this story is about a tiny pack running from an evil lone wolf Gakad. This pack consists of a dragga, a drappa, a beta, and a sikla.

Inel is the dragga; he is about 4 old years, classic grey with a white paw. He is fierce to any and all intruders if he feels they pose a threat to him or his family, for he is protective by nature. His usual demeanor is kind though, and he is friendly with his pack.

Hin is the drappa; she is about 3 years old and is all grey. She is tough and not afraid of anybody. In the face of tragedy, she stays strong for her pack and would do anything for them.

Simet is the beta; he is about 3 years old and is grey with a white tail. He is Hin's twin brother. He is a great hunter and a very fast runner, able to take down prey as good as any dragga. He is very kind and has a soft spot for Darkla.

Darkla is the sikla; she is about 3 years old and has a light brown ear and tail. She is the weakest and the slowest of the pack, but also the kindest. Everyone feels the need to protect her. She doesn't enjoy that. She completely adores Simet, though and she doesn't mind his protectiveness.

Gakad:I don't know much about him yet, except he has dark grey fur and a scar on his face, on his back, and two on his muzzle.

Okay so now that we got that over with, as soon as I have free time, I will update my story. It will be good I swear!


	2. Beginnings

**A/N:Yay, I'm updating! I'm so happy! I originally wanted to make this all in 3rd person POV but I decided to use 1st person too. It will be easier for all of us. Enjoy Chapter one!**

DPOV

Who…am …I?

"Are you okay?

Where…am…I?

"Can you hear me? What's your name?"

Who…?

"Inel, she's not responding."

"Don't worry Simet, she'll wake up soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. How long has it been since you found her?"

Are they talking about…me?

"Not long, I howled the second I saw her."

Footsteps...

"Hey, is this her?"

A new voice…female…

"Yes, Hin. I found her lying here. She won't wake up though."

They sound so nice…not like…not like…Who? I…I don't remember.

"Sweetie, can you wake up for us?" the feminine voice asked. I want to…

"Please can you wake up?" asked a male voice…the first one, Simet I think. He has a nice voice.

I struggle to open my eyes. My eyelids flutter open and I see three wolves looking down at me. One was clearly a dragga and the female was obviously the drappa. The third and closest to me was the beta. He was very handsome.

"Who…" I whispered.

"You're awake!" the beta cried happily.

"Hello, can you tell us your name?" the dragga asked kindly.

"I…I think it's Darkla." I whispered feebly.

"What are you doing out here all alone sweetie?" the drappa asked gently.

"I…I don't know. Where is 'here' exactly?" I asked faintly.

"You're in our territory and we'd like to know how you got here." The dragga explained. "Are you a kerl?"

"I don't know…I don't remember anything." I said looking down.

"Anything?" the beta asked. I shook my head. He turned to the dragga.

"Inel, we just can't leave her here." he said suddenly.

"Simet…" the dragga, Inel started.

"Inel, Simet is right. We have to help her, at least until she remembers about herself." The female said firmly.

Inel looked at the female, Hin I assumed, for a second then he turned to me.

"Well, do you want to stay with us for a while?" he asked.

"Am I welcome?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Hin said warmly.

"If…if I am really welcomed, I would love to."

"Then come with us." Simet said. I slowly struggled to get up. He saw my struggle and let me lean on him. I looked at him kindly

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome." he said just as softly.

...

That was almost a year ago. I'm still with Inel's pack. I still don't remember anything from my past.

**A/N:That's it! Sorry if it seems short! I wanted to add more but I'm going to put it in the next chapter. It feels better that way. I'm really proud of myself! To any reading this, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Reasons

**A/N:YAY! Chapter 2! I am going to put the spotlight on Simet now and write the previous chapter in his POV. Some of you may not like that but tough tootle birds for you! I decided that Darkla and Simet are my main characters, but Hin and Inel are main characters too. Enjoy!**

SPOV

I wandered off by myself today. Hin was hunting so of course Inel would follow. Ever since Hin and I bumped into him they were inseparable. Pretty soon there would be tiny little maws to feed. My twin was always motherly, so it was to be expected. Inel would make a great father. They would have a great family.

But I didn't think I would stick around long enough to see that. I didn't really feel like I should stay. Maybe I would find my own pack. Ever since the death of our parents, I've felt a distance between Hin and me. She was strong and brave when I just want to mourn for them. She was always the tougher one.

It was as I was thinking this when I saw her.

She was a pretty she wolf. Grey fur with strangely light brown fir on her ear and tail. Her body was lithe and frail looking, as though she needed protection. She was obviously a sikla. (A/N: Sikla Love!!)She was panting heavily and her eyes looked wild. I was about to speak when she collapsed. I rushed over to her.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer, didn't ever twitch.

I was worried. So I did what any beta would do. I called for the dragga.

"Inel!" I called over to his general direction.

"What is it, Simet?" Inel called, still a few yards away. He sounded slightly irritated.

"Get over here, Inel! I found someone!" I called. That got him over here.

"You found someone? Who?"

"I don't know, she collapsed before I could ask."

Inel went all dragga mode now.

"Well, maybe we should try and get her to wake up. Talk to her Simet, maybe she'll respond to you."

"Uh, okay, I'll try." I turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?"

Still nothing.

"Inel, she's not responding." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry Simet, She'll wake up soon."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I am. How long has it been since you found her?"

"Not long, I howled the second I saw her."

We heard footsteps and saw Hin coming this way. She had obviously heard our conversation.

"Hey, is this her?

"Yes, Hin." I said "I found her lying here. She won't wake up though."

She brushed past us and faced her. "Sweetie, can you wake up for us?" she asked kindly.

Still, she wouldn't respond.

"Please can you wake up?" I asked desperately.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. "Who…" she whispered

"You're awake!" I cried. For some reason, it made me happy that she was awake.

"Hello, can you tell us your name?" Inel asked.

"I…I think it's Darkla." She whispered feebly.

"What are you doing out here all alone sweetie?" Hin asked.

"I…I don't know. Where is 'here' exactly?" she asked faintly.

"You're in our territory and we'd like to know how you got here." Inel explained. "Are you a kerl?"

"I don't know…I don't remember anything." She said looking down.

"Anything?" I asked. I found this hard to believe. She shook her head. I turned to Inel.

"Inel, we just can't leave her here." I said.

"Simet…"he said in a warning tone of voice.

"Inel, Simet is right. We have to help her, at least until she remembers about herself." Hin said firmly.

He looked at her for a second, and then he turned to Darkla.

"Well, do you want to stay with us for a while?" he asked.

"Am I welcome?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Hin said warmly.

"If…if I am really welcomed, I would love to." she said.

"Then come with us." I said. She tried to get up slowly. She was having trouble, so I let her lean on me.

"Thank you" she said, looking at me kindly.

"You're welcome." I said. Maybe I would stay a little bit longer.

**A/N: This was my first time writing in a guy's POV so sorry if it sounded weird! It's weird for me to write in first person too. I don't know about the last line…Is it too cheesy? I'd like some opinions. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. Is it still going too fast?**


	4. Found

**A/N: Hello my little Vargs! Chapter 3! Hooray! This one is meant to be short. I'm mean that way! This chapter is dedicated to Dragonett3 and SomethingSmall, for reviewing twice each. Thanks guys! This one's for you!**

**A few months later...**

The raven's beady black eyes followed a small wolf pack. Two males and two females. His eyes followed one wolf in particular. The female with the light brown ear and tail, the sikla. The wolves were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Suddenly the bird took to the sky, flying towards the base of the mountains. He landed on the back of a dark grey wolf. The wolf smirked, the scars on his face and muzzle standing out.

"I finally found you Darkla." Gakad said.

**A/N: Hehehe…cliffhanger! In case you didn't understand, Gakad has the sight. You will find out in the next chapter what this chapter meant.**


	5. Discovered

**A/N: Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! I am so proud of myself*wipes away a make believe tear*Thanks to all who support me. Now enough talk. Enjoy!**

"C-can we slow d-down?" Darkla asked breathlessly. They had been running all day, tracking a herd of deer. She had trailed behind since the start and now was exhausted.

"Darkla, if we slow down, we'll lose them." Inel called back. He was in the front, Hin right beside him. "Besides, I think we're close."

"Okay." she panted. They were close, that was certain. The scent of deer was getting stronger. They must have stopped.

The small pack ran in the direction of the scent, weaving through the trees. Simet stayed close to Darkla, even though that slowed him down a lot. He had taken to running beside her ever since she joined the pack. Though she never said it, she appreciated his chivalry.

Hin and Inel suddenly stopped. Simet and Darkla stopped just behind them. The deer herd was only a few yards away, grazing in a small clearing next to a smallish river. Inel surveyed the scene and saw a young buck separated by a few feet from the rest of the herd. He turned to his pack.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going after that young buck over there. Hin and I will go around, cutting off all escape, and when I give the signal, we all charge, am I clear?"

"Yes." they all replied simultaneously.

"Okay then, lets go." he said. He and Hin crept slowly around to the other side of the deer. When they got into position, Inel looked to Simet and Darkla and nodded. They all crept closer, tightening their circle. Then, with a menacing growl (the signal), the pack charged from the cover of the trees and attacked the buck. Hin and Darkla each took out a leg and Simet and Inel ripped out its throat. The rest of the deer herd took off, running scared out of their minds. The pack howled in victory, then ripped into the carcass, ripping into the dead deer, exposing white bones and red flesh.

While they were eating, flying scavengers gathered in the tree branches, looking at the meal, waiting for the wolves to finish. One bird wasn't looking at the meat though. He was looking at Darkla.

"Great job, everyone." Inel said a while later, blood dripping from his muzzle. "That was good teamwork."

"That was our best hunt yet!" Darkla exclaimed joyfully. She was usually too slow and couldn't make it in time to help.

"You were great." Simet said, licking her cheek. Darkla blushed. Simet was always doing things like that. She loved these little displays of affection.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered. Hin chuckled.

"They're so cute together." she said to Inel, which made them both blush.

Suddenly, Simet winced slightly. He looked down at his paw and saw it bleeding a little.

"Shoot." he muttered. Darkla looked at the small wound and felt her heart falter. Something about the wound made her breathing speed up and panic rise in her chest.

"Are-are you okay?" she asked shakily, staring intently at the cut.

"Uh, yeah. The question is, are you okay? You look scared."

"I-I'm fine." she replied. "I'm just worried about you. It's bleeding so much…" she trailed off, her breathing getting shallow again.

Hin laughed. "Are you kidding? This is nothing. Simet's just a heavy bleeder." she said taunting her brother.

Darkla turned to Simet. "Really? Are you really okay?"

"Of course. I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." she said, pressing her face to his.

"Awww." Hin said.

The raven cawed suddenly and flew off.

**Close to the mountains…**

"So." Gakad snarled. "There are others. It doesn't matter; you will be mine, Darkla."

He started running towards the clearing.

**Back in at the clearing…**

"Stop teasing them Hin. We're no better" Inel said licking her muzzle. This time Hin blushed. Darkla and Simet laughed.

"Quiet you." Hin said to them. They closed their mouths, holding back their laughter. "Anyways it's time to go." she said quickly.

"Fine, but let me drink some water, I'm so thirsty!" Darkla said.

"Okay, but hurry."

"I will, I will." she said, walking to the river's edge. She quenched her thirst, but when she looked at the water she gasped. She saw images in the water. They were of her and her pack. Some images were from her past and others hadn't happened yet. And she could see all of it in the water.

"What is this?" she asked herself. She heard a noise across the riverbank and looked up.

"We meet again, Darkla." said a dark grey wolf with scars on his muzzle, face and side. Memories flooded her.

"No…no…"she whispered, backing away slowly, shaking her head back and forth. "Tor, help me."

**A/N: There! Hehehe, hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger at the end! I hope it wasn't too fluffy. I have one question. Can wolves blush? Oh and sorry if it went too fast!**


	6. Fear

**A/N:I know,I know, it's been a while. Don't hate me! I just was busy...and the stupid virus...but all problems are gone,so i can write more! The cliffhanger in the last chapter was mean...I'm sorry but I had to do it. I do not own the sight,though I wish I did. Now on to the story!**

"This can't be. This can't be true." Darkla said. shaking uncontrollably. She stared at Gakad in horror.

"Are you surprised to see me, Darkla?" he said,coldly. "Did you think I wouldn't try to find you?"

"No... no..." was all she managed to say.

He leaped over to her side of the riverbank. "You knew I would."He started to walk over to her.

"No..." she said, backing away. Terror gripped her, threatening to overcome her.

Suddenly, Hin and Inel were in front of her, Simet next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently. With him by her side, she felt it was okay to nod.

Inel addressed the stranger. "Who are you and what are your intentions.?" he said menacingly. Darkla had seen Inel behave like this before, but she knew not amount of threats would drive away that...BEAST.

"Me?" he asked calmly,raising an eyebrow. "No need to concern yourself. i just came here for what is mine."

At that Darkla looked up. His? She was _his_? A whine escaped her mouth.

Simet licked her cheek "It's okay, Darkla. You're safe." he murmured.

Darkla looked at him sweetly, leaning close to him.

Gakad growled mentally at their exchange,but he kept his face clear of emotions. They were not safe, that was certain.

"I would gladly leave if I get what I came here for." Gakad said coolly.

"Which is?" Hin asked.

"My true mate. I came here for Darkla." he said.

Hin gasped. Inel turned to look at her. Simet pulled away and looked at her with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Darkla is that true?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions from his voice.

"S-Simet...no...no! He's lying! I never.... I was never his intended mate! I swear to you, Simet!" Darkla cried desperately.

"Such denial, why not tell them the truth, Darkla?" Gakad said. "Don't they deserve that much,before you leave?"

"Leave?" Simet,Hin,and Inel asked.

"I'm not leaving!"Darkla cried,feeling tears welding up in her eyes. "And that is the truth! I remember what you did to my parents."

"Are you going to be upset about that forever,love? I had to do it." Gakad said reassuringly.

"You murdered my family!" she snarled.

Gakad sighed and spoke as if he were addressing a child."Now Darkla, I didn't kill everyone. Cayse and Rorar are still alive."

She felt as though all the breath had been knocked out of her. "Cayse...Rorar...they're alive?"

"For now." he said, grinning. "For how long, that all depends on you."

Darkla felt immobilized. Cayse and Rorar were alive. She had to go with him.

She turned sadly to her loving pack. "I'm sorry,but I have to go. The lives of my sister and brother are in the balance. I'm sorry..." she started to walk towards Gakad.

"No, Darkla! You can't go!"Simet cried.

"I must, Simet. I have to save my family."

"We're you family too,Darkla." Hin said. "You can't just leave."

"You don't i don't go, he'll kill all of you too. I'm leaving to protect all of you."

"Darkla, you don't have to worry about us, we can defend ourselves. You don't have to go with him."Inel said.

She looked at her family, at the wolves who were with her for so long. She felt as if to leave them would be to tear her heart out.

"I...I can't leave. I'll fight you myself if I have to. But I will not leave my pack."she said,raising her tail in defiance.

Gakad glared at the she wolf. Then at the pack

"Fine then. You have two moons."he snarled. "If you aren't back to me by then,one by one,I'll kill the members of this pack. Then, when they're all gone,you'll witness you siblings perish as well."

He turned suddenly and ran into the forest.

When he was out of sight, Darkla suddenly found she didn't have the energy to stay upright and collapsed on the forest floor.

"I can't believe...he found me again..."

"Darkla, are you alright?" Simet asked.

"No, Simet. None of us are."

"Who was he, Darkla?"Inel asked.

"His name is Gakad. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's cruel and heartless and insane."

"How do you know him sweetie?" Hin asked.

"He was part of my old pack...and he killed my parents. I saw him do it. He did it so I could be his mate."

"Why did he want you as his mate?" Inel asked

A memory of her father talking to her came.

_Darkla, you have a gift. You see things in the water because you have the sight. You are special, little one. _

"Because, I'm gifted like him. I have the sight."

**A/N: There! I hope this is up to your standards, since I'm writing this so late at night.I'm exhausted. Plus my internet is really crazy so it could be hard getting another update, but I'll try my hardest. Is Darkla too Mary-Sue?I hope not. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	7. Running

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! Hooray! This one's dedicated to my lovely readers. I tried to make this really good for you!I noticed I ramble a bit in my author's notes,so I'll try to shorten them, but if i can't then too bad! Now on to the story!**

Time was running out. Since that day, the pack had been running, running for days on end. They had to get far away from Gakad. They hadn't noticed the raven in the trees, following their path with its eyes.

They did notice the weather, however. The temperature was dropping and the clouds were becoming an constant shroud in the sky. Winter was coming and it made their journey that much harder.

Many times Darkla tried to convince them to let her go with Gakad, but the all adamantly refused. Simet would get a tender look in his eyes that thrilled her to her marrow. In the resent suns, even though they were fleeing danger, they had grown closer than ever. They rarely strayed more than a few feet from each other and slept huddled together in the sparse shelter they could find.

The moon had almost completed two cycles when the snow started to fall from the heavens, as though even Tor and Fenris wanted to keep them from escaping. Hin was getting worried, because she was keeping a secret. She couldn't say anything about it now though. If she did, the whole focus of the pack would shift and they had to escape.

So they ran, not knowing exactly where they were going. Inel, though he felt that running was cowardly, was determined to lead his pack to safety. He led them through unknown territories and found them the best shelter he could.

Every night, Darkla would have terrible nightmares. In them she saw her past. Her parents' throats being ripped out by Gakad's cruel muzzle. Her brother and sister,crying out for her to run. Running until she forgot what she was running for. She knew there were happy memories somewhere, but they never came in her dreams.

She also dreamt about what could possibly happen. Being separated from Simet. Watching them, one by one, die in front of her. Having to lose her freedom and be Gakad's mate. Things she wouldn't be able to bear.

She was dreading the day when Gakad would find them. He was persistent. They wouldn't be able to run forever...

**A/N: That's where I got the title, from the last line. Is it to cheesy? Too bad, I love cheese! The next chapter will be very...just don't kill me, okay?It wasn't my fault, it was...my OC's fault!  
**

**Beth: Hey! Wolfie, you created me, so even if it was my fault,which it isn't, it be yours still because you're my creator.  
Me:Arg, I know,I just don't want to be killed!  
Beth:Now, now, if they kill you, then they won't know how it ends. The have to know, so you're safe...  
Me: Still... you'll use your scythe to protect me right?  
Beth:...  
Me:Right?!?!?!?  
Beth:...  
Me:If you don't I'll let Whysteria...  
Beth:Okay, okay!  
Me:Victory is sweet XD**

**I kind trailed of there... but the next chapter is all my fault. If you figure out what inspired me there, you'll get a cyber cookie.**


	8. Tragedy

**A/N:Please, please don't hate me...**

The morning was, though very cold, beautiful. The snow had blanketed the forest and in the soft light, it was sparkling. Darkla was captivated by the sight, and almost forgot for a second that they were fleeing. Almost.

"You look troubled." come a soft voice from beside her.

She turned and saw Simet looking at her tenderly.

"I am. We can't continue on like this. One day we'll have to stop, and then what?"

"We stand our ground and fight. We won't give up._ I _won't give up_."_

"I don't want you risking your life for me Simet. I'm not worth it."

"Darkla, when will you see? Why do you think Gakad wants you for his mate? You're amazing. How could anyone not want you?" he said, then suddenly blushed and looked away. He had said too much.

Darkla was blushing too. Did he really think that about her?

"Simet..."

"Hey you two, why are you up so early?" Hin asked, stretching from her spot next to Inel.

They both started and shyly glanced back at her. She was grinning at the looks on their faces, shy and yet frustrated. She knew instantly that she had disrupted a private moment.

"You two should still be sleeping, we have a lot of traveling ahead of us." she said, sinking back down.

"But Hin, I'm not tired." Simet said irritably to his sister. "You're the only one still tired."

"So is Inel.'' she said.

"Huh, what?" Inel said drowsily. He binked a little before he was fully aware. "What about me?"

"Nothing, Inel. I was just saying that we're both tired." Hin said, looking at her mate fondly.

"Tired? Whose tired?" he asked, standing up. "We should get started."

Hin groaned. She tired easily nowadays, much to the confusion of the pack. She was usually the fastest and the one with the best stamina. But now she needed to stop frequently and ate more than she used to.

"Right now, Inel?" she asked.

"Now is as good a time as any." he replied. "It's still early."

They set of again, running almost nonstop, excepting the times Hin had to rest. The sun slowly made it's way across the sky as they traveled.

Sometime around noon, the clounds crept into the sky and blocked out the sun. This both comforted and unsettled the wolves.

Snow started to fall softly, melting on their coats. Their breaths came out in puffy clouds. The forest was eerily silent.

Darkla heard it first. Or rather, sensed it first. The low,menacing growl, growing louder and louder.

Suddenly a dark shape stood before them, a raven perched on it's shoulder.

"So you thought you could escape, Darkla." Gakad snarled. "You can't escape me."

Darkla started hyperventilating. "Oh no..." she whimpered.

Simet and Inel stepped forward, blocking Gakad's view of the she wolf.

"Last chance for you to come quietly, Darkla." Gakad said.

Darkla hesitantly stepped forward, but Simet growled softly.

"Darkla, I couldn't bear to see you go with him." he said.

"And I couldn't bear to be separated from you, Simet." she said sadly. "But I want you to be safe."

"You aren't going. I won't let you go against your will."

"Well, are you coming or will i have to persuade you?" Gakad asked.

Simet answered. "She not going with you. I'll fight you myself."

"No Simet! You can't!" Darkla yelled, her voice filled with concern that made Gakad want to rip out Simet's throat.

"He won't be fighting alone." Inel said. "Hin, Darkla, both of you run and get out of here. We'll find you later."

"But, Inel..." Hin cried.

"Hin, you know my duties. Once he's gone, this will be over. Do you believe in me?"

Hin nodded. A horrible feeling entered her stomach as she and Darkla ran, but she trusted that he was right.

"You want to challenge me? Very well then." Gakad said coolly. "But I guarantee that at least one of you won't survive."

He sprang at Simet and bit savagely into his flank. Simet cried out in pain as his blood sank into the virgin snow. Inel snapped his muzzle and bit hard into Gakad's side. Blood streamed down and soiled the ground. But Gakad didn't release Simet, he only bit harder. Simet opened his jaws and bit at Gakad's face, opening old scars. This only annoyed Gakad more. He swiped at Simet's legs, trying to knock him down. Inel released him and slammed into him with his whole body, knocking him down. Gakad momentarily forgot his hatred for Simet and turned on Inel. His teeth raked Inel's side, causing an excessive amount of blood to spill on the floor. The ground around them was now a dark crimson color.

///

"Hin, I don't fell right, running away like this." Darkla said. Her heart was pounding furiously, not with exertion, but with worry.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be fine. They have to be." Hin said confidantly. She didn't feel confidant though. She was praying to Tor that they would both be okay.

///

Inel and Simet were both bleeding badly. They were panting heavily and they knew that they couldn't fight him off much longer.

Gakad was also panting, but he was not as injured. He was trying to decide who he should kill first. He really wanted to kill Simet, but he wondered if it would hurt him more to see his friend die first.

"Simet." Inel said suddenly. "Go after them. I'll fight him myself."

"But Inel, you can't fight him alone. We'll beat him. We'll..."

"Simet, you have to go and protect them. I'll hold him off."

Gakad had an idea. " Yes, why don't you go? Let them know that this was only the beginning. That I won't give up."

"You bastard." Simet said. He never hated anyone as he hated Gakad.

"Simet as the dragga, i order you to leave!" Inel said, then he launched himself at Gakad, tearing into his flesh. They became a tumbling pile of fur and snarls.

Simet felt horrible, but he turned and run in the direction of his pack. He looked back once and saw that Inel was pinned to the floor and Gakad was ripping into his throat. He then ran, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

///

Hin and Darkla were underneath a sheltered den. They were resting and looking in the direction they thought someone would came through.

Suddenly a figure came straggling through the trees. Their hearts skipped a beat and they bounded towards him.

"Simet!" Darkla cried, licking simet's face.

Hin looked behind Simet hopefully, but no one was behind him.

"i'm sorry, Hin." Simet whispered.

"No..." Hin said in disbelief. "No. It's not true... why are you lying to me, Simet?!?" she yelled,tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hin. He told me to go. Ordered me to."

"But... but he can't be gone! He'll never meet his cubs!" she cried.

"What?" Darkla and Simet said simultaneously.

"That's right. I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't kill me!!! It almost killed me to write this, but the evil voice in my head made me do it. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**


	9. Birth

**A/N:Um, hi this is Wolfie's OC, Beth... she's too sad and scared to come to the computer. She wrote everything down for me, so I could type everything. She says she's very,very,VERY, sorry. She didn't want to keep you in suspense though, because she loves her readers, so read this chapter and don't kill her.**

Darkla started to cry. "Hin, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

The pain in Hin's eyes suddenly intensified. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that, Darkla!" she cried.

"But it's true! I caused this to happen. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Darkla, don't do this. Don't do this to me!" Hin cried. She was so close to losing it and she had to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Hin yelled. "I don't want to hear it. Just stop it!" She said, turning away.

"How long have you known?" Simet asked.

"I found out a few moons ago…but I never got a chance to say anything to Inel." she said, fresh tears flowing down her face. "He didn't know about…" she trailed off, unable to speak anymore as sobs wracked her body.

Simet felt horrible as he watched his sister's heart breaking. He wished he hadn't listened to Inel, he wished that he had stayed and helped him.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Hin. I shouldn't have left. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Simet said.

"Not you too, Simet! Just both of you stop it!" Hin cried. "I can't stand it."

She turned and walked back to the den as snow started to fall.

Darkla started to walk towards her, but Simet stopped her.

"She needs to be alone, Darkla. Let her mourn."

She looked sadly at the opening of the den."Okay." she whispered.

///

"Come on, we're leaving." Hin said suddenly later that sun.

"What do you mean?" Simet asked.

"We're leaving now. We can't stay here." Hin said sternly. She was still mourning, but she was the drappa, and she had a duty to her pack.

"But Hin, what about…" Darkla trailed off.

"I may be pregnant, but I can still lead a pack." Hin said coldly. She started off without looking back. Simet and Darkla trailed after her.

As they went, Simet and Darkla were thinking of the unborn cubs. Darkla was brooding over the fact that they would have no father because of her. Simet was pondering about how many there would be. Both of them were wondering about how they hadn't noticed it before. Now that they knew, it was pretty obvious. How often Hin had needed to eat and rest. The far away looks she would get. They could just see a little bump in her normally flat belly.

Hin was thinking about her cubs too. How would her little ones fair in the harsh, unforgiving world? She almost couldn't bear bringing in cubs that would never have a father to love and nurture them. But they were the only piece of Inel she had left. These were _his_ cubs. No one, not even Tor and Fenris could take them away from her.

///

**A few moons later**

"Get. Out." Hin said furiously, her whole body shaking.

She groaned in pain and her eyes dilated every few minutes. It was her time. Darkla and Simet hesitated, not because of the snow or the biting wind outside the cave, but because of how Hin winced in pain.

"Get out!" she yelled as another moan escaped her. "It's my time."

"Is there nothing else you need?" Darkla asked.

"No. Leave now." Hin said harshly. She saw how hurt Darkla was and said more kindly, "I have to do this alone. It's the oldest law."

Darkla nodded and went out into the bitter cold. Simet followed her, looking back to his sister worriedly.

Outside, the wind howled, carrying away all sound. Snow swirled around them, limiting their vision to only a few feet.

Darkla cuddled closer to Simet. Lately, they hadn't shown each other much affection. Their guilt and worry plagued their minds, distancing them greatly. Darkla missed him terribly. Simet missed her too. He welcomed her touch and nuzzled her too.

"Simet, I'm sorry." she whispered into his flank. It had healed since that horrible sun, but it was still deeply scarred.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked, bewildered.

"For everything. If you hadn't found me, so long ago, none of this would have happened."

"Darkla, if I hadn't found you, I wouldn't have stayed. I stayed for you." he said tenderly.

She was shocked. She hadn't known he cared so deeply, so strongly for her. "You stayed for me?"

A short, painful whine came from the cave, distracting them. They both looked into the cave. Hin was on her side and panting heavily, her eyes unfocused. She growled and told them to get out again. Her irritated tone let them know she was alright.

They pulled away again. They felt both anxious and eager at the same time. The cubs would be the focus of the pack, their future.

Night had fallen when Hin came out of the cave. She looked worn out, but her eyes were shining brilliantly.

"Come," she whispered, "come and see."

She led them to the back of the small cave. There, on the bedding were two tiny, fuzzy cubs, pure grey like their mother. They were huddled together and sleeping peacefully.

Simet and Darkla stared at the fuzzy cubs, hardly daring to breathe. A strange feeling was stirring in Darkla as she gazed at the babies.

"A dragga and a drappa." Hin said softly. "Meet Ain and Raila."

**A/N:Just so you know, Wolfie won't be coming back for a while. Mostly because she won't get out of the figurative bed. Be patient, she'll come out. Eventually.**


	10. Dreams

**Yay, I'm back! I blocked out the evil voice! My good voice helped me, as did Beth. It may come back in 2 chapters, but we're safe for now! I hope you like this chapter.**

Gakad growled at the still pool of water. He hadn't seen anything in it in suns. Some pictures of the past, that was about it. He was getting annoyed.

"Seyrx," he called. A black raven suddenly swooped down from its perch on a branch, landing a few steps from him.

"Yes, master?" he asked in his screechy voice

"Have you spotted them anywhere?"

"No, master. The last I saw of them, they were heading east, but the storm became too much for me and I had to seek shelter." Seyrx said.

Gakad's eyes narrowed. "I gave you simple instructions, and you still failed me."

"But master, the elements were too-"

"Shut up!" Gakad snarled. He did not care for the bird and would have snapped him in two, but he needed to use his eyes. "I don't want your excuses."

Seyrx kept his beak shut. He hated his master, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Tell me, how are the other two?" Gakad asked "Darkla's siblings?"

"The same as always, master. Still in the cave. Tell me, why do you keep them alive?"

"To give Darkla some incentive to come to me." he said nonchalantly. "She's caring and will want to save them. All we have to do is wait."

**In the cave…**

"Rorar? Are you awake?" Cayse asked her brother softly.

"What is it, Cayse?" Rorar asked, lifting his head, drowsily.

"I miss mother and father and Darkla."

"Me too, Cayse." he said. "If only mother and father had denied Gakad entering our pack. Then maybe they would still be alive." He thought back to the horrible day it all began and shuddered.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. "Look at what he's doing to find our sister. He would have done the same thing, only at a different time."

Rorar growled. "If I ever get my paws on him, I'll kill him for all he's done. I'll tear out his throat."

"How, brother? We can't leave this awful cave. I wonder if we'll ever escape."

"Have faith, Cayse. If we don't, then what can we look forward to?"

"Is there anything to look forward to anymore?" she asked sadly. "Anything at all?"

"The future. We can look forward to the future."

"If we have one." she muttered.

///

**Flashback…**

_The day was cold and dreary. In hindsight, it was a warning. At the time, Cayse thought nothing of it, though._

_Darkla padded up to her, looking slightly troubled._

"_Cayse, have you seen mother and father?" she asked. "I've been looking for them."_

"_Last time I saw them, they were past the hill." she said. _

"_Will you come with me, Cayse?" _

"_Why can't you go alone?"_

"_Please, Cayse? I'm scared to go alone."_

"_What are you scared of?" she asked, bewildered._

"_Of that new wolf. He frightens me, sister. Please come with me."_

_Cayse sighed. "Okay, I'll come." she said, getting up. They started walking towards the hill, when a shape jumped out at them._

"_Boo!" it growled._

_Cayse yawned. "Still not scary, Rorar."_

"_Darn, I thought for sure it would work this time." Rorar said._

"_You aren't scary. Accept it." she said. He sulked._

"_So where are you guys going?" he asked sullenly._

"_We're going to see mother and father." Darkla said cheerfully._

"_Why?" Rorar asked._

"_I need to talk to them."_

"_About what?"_

"_About the new wolf." she said, almost guiltily. "He frightens me. I don't want him in our pack."_

"_Neither do I." Rorar said. "He says all these weird things to himself and when I asked him about it, he snapped at me."_

"_Have you told mother and father?" Darkla asked._

"_No, I just stayed away. I don't trust him."_

"_Me either." Cayse said. "I heard him mutter your name sometimes, Darkla."_

"_Me too. That's why I want to talk to mother and father. If we don't want him in the pack, they have to make him leave, right?" Darkla said. Cayse and Rorar nodded._

_The three of them climbed up the hill. They made it to the top, and immediately ducked down. They saw their parents and Gakad at the bottom of the hill. They seemed to be arguing. _

"_What do you think they're saying?" Rorar asked._

"_I don't know. But father looks really mad." Cayse said._

_The argument was heating up. Suddenly, Gakad sprang at their father and tore into his throat. Since he was caught by surprise, he never stood a chance. He was dead before he hit the ground. _

_Darkla, Cayse, and Rorar were frozen in place. Their minds were racing and searing in pain._

"_You bastard!" their mother snarled. She sprang at him and slashed at his side, striking blindly._

_The young wolves stared in horror as their mother attacked the wolf they hand wanted to banish. She was too grief stricken and lashed out without thought. There was no way she could have won. She died with his teeth in her gullet._

_Gakad looked at the bodies with grim contempt. "It didn't have to bee this way." he said. "You should have just given her to me. Oh well. Darkla will make a fine mate."_

_Cayse and Rorar looked at their sister. Her eyes were wide and her breathing became shallow. They knew she was in danger. _

"_I…I…" was all she managed._

"_Sister…" Rorar said. "You have to go. Now."_

"_What? I can't…"_

"_Darkla, listen to him. Run. Run away and don't stop." Cayse said. Gakad turned and started to walk up the slope. He hadn't noticed them yet._

"_Run now. We'll distract him as long as we can." Rorar said._

_Darkla stared at her brother and sister for a second then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _

_Cayse stared until she couldn't see her anymore._

"_Be safe, dear sister" she whispered._

_Then she turned her attention to the direction of the monster._

**End Flashback**

_///_

Cayse woke up in a cold sweat. She had dreamed of it again. The day it had all started.

"What's wrong Cayse?" Rorar said, waking up from his own slumber.

"I had the dream again." she whispered. "I can't take it anymore."

"What can we do about it though?" Rorar asked sadly.

"We can run. I am not staying her one more sun." she said, getting up. "I'm leaving."

"But, Cayse. What about-"

"I don't care anymore. Are you coming?"

Rorar thought about it and got up.

"I can't let you do it alone, can I?" he said.

The two Vargs looked around the entrance. Then they ran, ran for their lives.

They didn't see the raven above them, watching them leave.

**A/N: So what didya think? Love it? Hate it? What'cha think of the dream? I promise the next chapter will have nice, fluffy scenes! Though, truth be told, I am almost done with it... *sobs* I will only put up two, maybe three more tops. Still, I love writing it and i loves my reviewers more! *Hint hint* Next chapter will come soon. Pinky swear!**


	11. Reunion

**A/N:** **Hello readers! Gah, only a few more chapters after this one! I don't want to let it go… *Cries for a little then sits up* But enough of my sadness. On to the chapter my fellow Vargs! **

"Mommy." a tiny voice said.

Hin's heart swelled with joy and pride at the word. She turned to the little bundle of fur.

"Yes, Raila?" she asked. A tiny little she-wolf padded up to her, her little tail wagging furiously.

"Mommy, where are Auntie Darkla and Uncle Simet?" she asked softly. It had been many suns since she and her brother had been born, and Raila was curious as to where they were.

"They're out hunting, sweetie." Hin said cheerfully.

"I want to go hunting someday." Ain said suddenly. "I'm gonna be a great hunter."

"Maybe someday, Ain. Just don't grow up too fast, my little dragga." Hin said sadly.

Ain looked at the forlorn look that crossed his mother's face. Although it went away quickly, it still haunted him.

"Both of you are precious to me. So very precious." Hin said, mostly to herself.

Raila nestled closer to her mother. "Mommy, will you tell us a story?"

Ain's ears perked up. "Yeah mommy, I wanna hear one too!"

Hin looked at the faces of her cubs. She smiled warmly at them. "What would you like to hear, little ones?"

"Can you tell us one about Fren?" Ain asked. He admired Fren, for he was a great putnar.

"No I wanna hear one about Sita!" Raila exclaimed. Sita was her hero.

"No children, I won't tell you a story of Sita or Fren." the children's faces fell, but then Hin continued. "I'll tell you a better story. I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

"It was long ago, when Tor and Fenris themselves still walked the world and a beautiful Drappa, with a tail like white clouds and eyes of green gold lived in a wondrous valley, where the birds sang all day long and no harm ever came to trouble the Varg or Lera.

Ain and Raila could hardly contain their excitement. The story sounded good so far.

"So gentle and kind was this drappa that even the butterflies loved her. But a creature lived in a cave on the mountain, and this beast was so angry and lonely that all kept away from him, for they feared him and said that Barl had cast a spell on him.

"Barl, that really mean Varg?" Ain asked. He despised Barl.

"Yes, Ain. Now this Varg, so ferocious and ugly was he that he might have had human shape. Indeed, when he looked in the rivers and streams, he saw such a terrible reflection that he appered to be a monster, and thought that none could love him,"

Raila suddenly felt bad for the Varg in the story. "What happened next mommy?" she asked.

"Then one sun the monster stole the beautiful, gentle Drappa away and kept her in his cave. The lovely she-wolf was so appalled with the Varg's human appearance that she hated him, while the monster would go down into the fields and terrify all the Lera, to keep them away from his prize.

Ain and Raila shivered, but still listened intently.

"He brought the Drappa food and soft branches to sleep on though, and was so tender and caring around her that she could not believe his human shape was real.

_He sounds really nice. _Raila thought.

"She realized that this form was not his at all, but a shadow of a spell, and that he was only angry because he was in pain. Then suddenly the Drappa knew that she loved him, and Barl's spell was lifted and there stood the most wonderful grey Dragga."

"Great story, sister." Simet said, walking into the cave. Darkla was right behind him.

"I remember hearing that when I was a cub." Darkla said happily. "It's one of my few happy memories."

Raila and Ain ran over to them, yelling "Uncle Simet, Auntie Darkla!"

Hin smiled at her cub's enthusiasm. "How long were you listening?" she asked.

"Just long enough to hear the ending." Simet said. "We took down a young roe deer, and we dragged it back with us."

"You could have called" Hin said. "I could have helped."

"It was easy, Hin" Darkla said cheerily. "And besides we wanted to do it on our own."

She looked at Simet and suppressed a blush. Hunting with Simet was one of the few things she enjoyed nowadays.

Hin caught the look. "Ah. I see." she said.

"Uh, come on cubs. Let's go eat the deer before the flying scavengers come." Darkla said quickly, walking out of the den.

Raila and Ain followed her outside. Their eyes sparkled when they saw the deer.

"Wow Auntie Darkla, you and Uncle Simet hunted it all by yourselves?" Ain asked.

"We sure did, Ain." she said.

"Someday, I'll be able to hunt. I'll be the greatest putnar ever!" he said.

"Of course you will." she reassured him. She turned and looked to the cave. Simet come out and then Hin came out. She looked at her cubs fondly.

"Well, don't just look at it, little ones, dig in!" she said. They looked at the meat and tentatively started to nip at it. Then the bloodlust took over and they tore as savagely as they could.

The adults looked at them proudly. The little cubs ate until their bellies were full.

"They fill me with such joy." Hin said softly, too low for the cubs to hear.

"The future is looking bright, sister." Simet said. If the cubs were healthy, then they felt whole, complete.

Darkla looked at Simet. He looked so content, so happy. The she-wolf felt her heart beating faster. A strange longing stirred in her belly.

"I wonder…" she started to say, but she trailed of.

"Wonder what, Darkla?" Hin asked.

"Its nothing." she said, shaking her head. They continued to look at her. "Really, its nothing."

She looked away, but she could still feel their eyes on her. She felt herself blushing again.

"Uh, I'm… going to drink some water…" she announced to no one in particular. She walked over to the stream that ran by the cave. Lately, her thoughts swirled mainly on Simet. Not that they were still running, or on how they would beat Gakad, but on Simet.

As she bent down to drink, pictures started to form in the water. She jerked her head back in shock, and as they settled, she could see that the pictures were of two wolves. They seemed to be running away from something. Or someone.

She looked closer and yelped. Her breath disrupted the pictures, but she had seen enough.

The two wolves she had seen were her siblings.

"By, Tor…" she whispered. She turned and walked over to Simet. That vision was defiantly not of the past. It was of the present, and somehow, she could now sense that her brother and sister were close.

"What's wrong Darkla?" Simet asked protectively.

"I had another vision in the water." she said softly. "It... it was of my siblings."

Hin had been listening and gasped. "Really, Darkla?"

She nodded. "They're close, too. We have to find them and fast."  
"Find who?" Raila asked, walking up to the adults.

Darkla stayed quiet. They had told the cubs of the sight, but not that she herself possessed it.

"Oh, no one." she said. "Don't worry about it."

Raila continued to look at them. They were keeping something from her, she could sense it.

"Hey, why don't you and Simet go on a scouting mission, Darkla?" Hin said nonchalantly. She gave them a look that said, _Go now, and hurry!_

"Yeah, why don't we?" Simet said, nudging Darkla forwards.

"Ok, let's go this way." she said, pointing her muzzle to the north. "I want to start over there."

"Let's go." Simet said. They started to go when a little voice called to them.

"Are you going again so soon?" Ain asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie. They'll be back soon." Hin reassured.

"Ok." he said, resting on the still snowy ground.

"See you!" Simet called as they ran off.

When they were a good distance away, Simet turned to Darkla.

"So do you know were they are?" he asked.

"Not really." she said. "But I know they are close."

She scanned their surroundings. She suddenly caught movement a few yards away, almost parallel to them and her breath caught. There were two wolves there.

"I think that's them over there." she whispered. She looked closer, before she could stop herself, she gave a short howl.

"Darkla, be careful, you don't know if it's them." Simet whispered.

The two wolves turned at the sound and abruptly stopped. Simet and Darkla stopped too. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever before the female wolf stepped forward.

"Darkla, is it really you?" she whispered.

"Cayse?" Darkla whispered back.

"It is you, sister!" Cayse cried. She suddenly bounded over to her sister, Rorar close behind. Darkla ran over to the as well. They greeted each other in a frenzy of whines and licks.

"I thought I'd never see you two again!" Darkla cried. Her face was lit up with joy and excitement. Simet hadn't seen her this happy in a while, and seeing her like this made him smile.

After several moments of this, Cayse suddenly noticed Simet.

"Whose he?" she asked warily.

"Oh! This is Simet, Cayse. He's… uh…"

"Part of her pack." Simet said, smiling kindly.

"Um… you should come with us." Darkla said. "I have a lot to tell you."

**A/N: Woo! OMC, this was the longest one yet! Did you like the fluff? I loved writing this chapter! But beware,in the next chapter, evil voice will try to come back. And I'm sad to say that there will only be two more chapters! *cries again* So I will make them the best i possibly can for you readers! Oh and the story Hin told the cubs... yeah I kinda got it from _Fell_****... I'm not that creative. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Hunting and Stories

**A/N: Arg, I'm so sorry! I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those authors that doesn't update for a month, and here it is, a month later… sorry! I promise updates will be more frequent after this! Enjoy my loyal readers! (If there are any left…)**

They entered the clearing together, Darkla, Simet, Cayse and Rorar. Raila and Ain rushed over to them immediately, yipping and growling with delight.

"Hi! Hi! Who are you? Do you wanna play?" Raila asked her little paws on Cayse's flank.

"Are you new members? Did you go hunting? What did you get?" Ain asked, running in circles around Rorar.

Hin ran over to them, a chastising look on her face.

"Ain, Raila! Stop it!" she scolded. She turned apologetically to Cayse and Rorar.

"I'm sorry, they are very inquisitive when it comes to newcomers." she said.

"That's okay." Cayse said. "I didn't mind. Did you, Rorar?"

Rorar looked a Hin and thought how beautiful the Drappa looked. "No, I didn't mind."

Darkla made introductions then. "Hin, these are my siblings, Cayse and Rorar. Do you think they could stay with us?"

Hin smiled kindly. "Of course they are. You are welcomed here." she said to them.

"Thank you." Cayse said. She looked at Rorar pointedly.

"Uh, thank you." Rorar said belatedly.

"Now, sister, are you going to explain to us what happened since that day?" Cayse asked.

"Oh that's right. Well, see, it happened like this…"

She told them everything. Well, everything she could say in front of the cubs. Ain and Raila listened with wide eyes and felt as though they were listening to a story. Cayse and Rorar could hardly believe what their sister was telling them.

When she finished, it was silent for a moment. Then Darkla was suddenly assaulted with questions from both the cubs and her siblings.

"Do you really have the Sight, Auntie Darkla?"

"Can you really look in the water and see visions, Auntie Darkla?"

"Sister, did you really forget everything?"

"Are you sure, sister, about the Sight's visions?"

"Ah…" Darkla said, looking at each of her questioners. "Yes?"

Simet looked at Darkla, then at everyone else. "Maybe one question at a time." he suggested.

Darkla looked at him gratefully and nodded.

The cubs got to ask first, and as their little minds took in everything that was told, they felt as if the world they thought they knew was changing.

Then, when they finished asking their questions, they quickly fell asleep. After the day they had, they were exhausted.

"Awww, how cute." Cayse said, looking at the sleeping cubs.

Hin felt a surge of pride. She looked down at them too. "I should get them in the den." she said.

"I'll help." Rorar said. Hin looked at him, confused, but when he gently picked Ain up, as not to wake him, she was grateful for his help and she grabbed Raila. Together, they took them to the den, and then walked back outside.

"How old are they?" Cayse asked.

"They were born just this moon." Hin said proudly. "Right in this den."

After that, they continued to talk throughout the night in this way. Just idle chitchat, getting to know each other. Cayse was making some interesting observations. Simet was very affectionate to Darkla, licking her muzzle, or bumping his nose to hers. She say how much Darkla enjoyed that, how she wagged her tail, or blushed and looked away, only to look back with a gleam in her eyes. She also observed how Rorar was looking at Hin. It was a mix of admiration and care. She had a feeling that something big would happen soon.

She didn't know just how soon.

Or what that something would be.

///

"Darkla, you don't have to do this, I can hunt myself." Rorar said.

"Please let us brother. You and Cayse just got here." Darkla said, cheerfully. "Let me and Simet get you a deer or something."

"But-"

"Rorar, let them go, Darkla really wants to do this." Cayse said, shooting him a look.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Have fun, Darkla." Cayse said as they turned to go. She looked at Simet, then mouthed the words, _I know you like him._

Darkla shot her a look that said, _Keep you mouth shut or I'll make you carrion_.Cayse merely smirked as they left.

///

The young deer was grazing a little way off from the other Herla. He couldn't have been more than a yearling, by the look of his antlers. He was completely oblivious of the two Vargs until it was too late. He was knocked to the ground in one instant and dead in another. The other deer bolted in terror.

Darkla and Simet howled happily together, their senses flooded with the smell of the deer and the earth and the forest around them. In that moment, they felt carefree and happy.

Simet turned to Darkla and smiled. She seemed much happier, now that she was reunited with her siblings. Her happiness meant so much to him.

She turned to him triumphantly. "I think I'm getting better. Do you think I'm getting better, Simet?"

He licked her muzzle. "You're getting much better, Darkla."

She blushed. "Really? Thank you, Simet."

Darkla felt the strange stirring, almost a longing, in her belly again. She finally knew what it was.

_Oh, Tor, _she thought. _Now I'm more of a danger to him than before!_

"Ah, come on, Simet! We should get this back." she said, taking a leg and pulling.

Simet looked bemused. "Okay, let's get this home." he said grinning.

They started to pull, but then Darkla abruptly stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"Home? Do you really think it's become a home to us, Simet?" she asked. "I never thought we would have a home again."

"As long as we're all safe and together, anywhere is home." he said, gazing into her eyes.

Darkla blushed again. Her belly tightened with longing and she felt her heart swell, and almost ache with love.

"Then let's get this home." she said tenderly, grabbing the deer's leg once more.

///

"Mommy, mommy, tell us a story!" Raila said, nudging at Hin's flank.

"But I just told you one a minute ago." she said, exasperated.

"Please, mommy?" Ain asked, nudging her other flank. "We want another story!"

Hin sighed and was about to make something up when Simet and Darkla came into the clearing, dragging the deer carcass along.

Ain, Raila, Cayse, and Rorar all ran up to them. Hin smiled and followed.

"Yay, it's Auntie Darkla and Uncle Simet!" the cubs exclaimed. They jumped up and wagged their tails at them.

Darkla and Simet dropped the deer and smiled at the cubs.

"Hello little ones!" Darkla exclaimed, reaching down to nuzzle them. "What were you two doing just now?"

"Mommy was gonna tell us a story!" Ain said, his tail wagging furiously.

Darkla grinned at his enthusiasm. "And what story was she going to tell you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know…" Ain said, looking back at Hin. "What story were you gonna tell us mommy?" he asked.

"Uh… I think… uh…" Hin was drawing blanks.

Simet could see that Hin needed help so he decided to intervene.

"How about I tell you a story? Have I got a story for you." he said. Both Ain and Raila's ears perked up. Darkla grinned at how his face lit up. Cayse noticed Darkla's expression and smiled at her. Darkla shot her the look. "Cayse, why don't you go enjoy the deer?" she asked, and Cayse grinned again, but she took the hint. She was pretty hungry, after all.

"Ooo, what's the story about, Uncle Simet?" Raila asked, wriggling with excitement.

"Sit still and I'll tell you, little one." he said, and sure enough, both of the cubs settled down and listened intently.

"It was long ago, when Tor and Fenris still walked among the Varg. All was fine with both Lera and Varg, and food was easily obtained for the Varg. Occasionally, a group of Varg would run rampant, causing mischief for all the Lera. Their acts soon grew more and more frequent. Fenris eventually grew tired of the trouble those Vargs caused and appeared before them.

'Why do you trouble the Lera so?' he asked in his booming voice.

'Lord Fenris!' they cried 'It was Fren who told us to do these things! We only did as we were told!'

Fenris nodded to himself. He had suspected as much. Fren was always up to something.

'Very well!' he boomed. 'I will have a word with him.' And with that, he ran of to find him.

Now, Fren had been in the shadows and had heard everything. He feared of what Fenris would do to him. He resolved to avoid Fenris, but Fenris was a god, and Fenris found him.

'Why have you been avoiding me, Fren?' the god asked.

'I'm sorry Lord Fenris, I did not wish to die. So I hid form you.' he said, hanging his head.

'For this, I will have to punish you and all the Varg.' Fenris said. 'Form now on, all Lera will fear you. They will run from you and you will have to chase.'

Fren was worried for what this would mean for himself and his cubs. He feared they would starve.

Just then Tor appeared before them. She had heard what Fenris had said to Fren. She spoke to Fren.

'Fren, I cannot reverse Fenris's decree, for he is also a god, but I can give you something to help you. I give you stamina and the name Putnar. You are now a hunter and will be able to last days without food.' She said, and they let Fren go.

And though it was harder for the Varg to obtain their food, they could last longer without food." Simet finished, feeling satisfied at how quiet the cubs had stayed throughout the whole story.

"Wow." Ain said, his eyes as wide as stones. "So that's how it happened."

"That was a great story, Uncle Simet!" Raila said.

"Where did you hear that one?" Darkla whispered to him.

"I made it up." he whispered back, grinning sheepishly.

Darkla smiled back at him and for that moment, she felt everything would be okay.

But that moment would soon pass.

**A/N: Okay the long awaited chapter is finished! Play the music and celebrate! Summer's almost here and this will be updated within the next month. I promise. And I really mean it this time! Thank you Dragonett3 for helping me extend this. The thanks was long overdue, but THANKS!**


End file.
